A Little Fun With a Frozen Heart
by singingstar289j
Summary: (Sorry for cheesy title)Elsa is chosen to become the next guardian for reasons unknown. Her powers are still uncontrollable, so Jack helps this stubborn ice queen. He decides to have some fun with this girl. Can he help this frozen hearted girl have some fun and control her powers? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Jelsa fanfic. (I have no clue what you call them, but that's what i do.) Recently I quit writing. I suppose I just lost the passion. But after reading some other fanfics, I found the inspiration. (It doesn't take a lot for me to fall in love with a fanfic.) Enjoy lovelies!**

I woke up, breathing heavily. "It's just a dream." I whispered aloud, then collapsed back onto my cold bed. Just a dream, just a dream. No, that word doesn't quite fit. Nightmare. Yes, that's it. It was another nightmare about me killing all of Arendelle with my uncontrollable ice powers. It had been three months since I ran off and hurt my sister, Anna. My powers calmed mostly, but I still lost control sometimes. Maybe I don't try hard enough? Maybe I just feel too strongly. "Isn't there anyone who can help me? Anyone at all?" I sighed and turned over. I found myself staring face to face with the moon. It reminded me of the tale of "The Man in the Moon" Anna and I used to hear when we were younger. Good times. A voice, probably my imagination, said "_Jack_". I wonder what that meant. As far as I know, no one in Arendelle was named Jack.

I awoke with a gasp. I clutched my staff and sighed as I fell back into the snow. The moon was full tonight. "Looking beautiful as ever," I remarked. The moon whispered back, much to my surprise. I could make out, "_Arendelle_" and "_Elsa_". "What? What do you mean?" Ugh. No answers with this guy. North wasn't too far away. Maybe he'd help me figure out what this meant. Whoever and/or whatever these two names meant, they intrigued me. And I am determined to find out what they mean. With a call to the winds, I was off to see North.

**One flight later...**

"Here to see North." Surprisingly, the yeti guards North had let me in. One elf escorted me to North's office. "Jack Frost! Always a pleasure!" "Yes, people do find me pleasurable." He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Aww, he knows me so well. "The moon told me something." His eyes widened. "What did he tell you?" "I could make out the words Elsa and Arendelle." He stood and paced the floor. "Hmmm. I know that Arendelle is a very small village, but I don't remember an Elsa." "Maybe it's a person?" "I have visited thousands of kids in my day. You think I remember all kids' names?!" He did have a point. "Okay, okay. I won't argue with Santa. But you have to help me. This could be important!" North looked at the globe that showed all the kids in the world who believed. "Ah ha! Arendelle! Right here." He pointed to a small area. "Wow..do they even have ROOM to live there?!" North chuckled. "Maybe other guardians can help, no?" I nodded. The more, the merrier.

"Ah! Tooth, Sandy! Wait. Where is Bunny?" "Right here, mate." "So...what's wrong?"Toothiana asked."Man in moon told Jack something, and he needs our help to find out what he means." North explained my situation. Which was long and boring. Sandy had an exclamation point over his head. He was pointing at the ground. "What does THAT mean?!" I was in shock. North chuckled. "The moon is choosing a new guardian." "Ooh! A new member! Do you think he'll pick Cupid?" "I still hope it's not the groundhog." A clover was over Sandy's head. "Looks like Sandy's still firm in his beliefs,"North said. An image of a girl with a side braid appeared. "What?!" "Huh?" But the man in the moon wasn't finished. A name also popped up. _Elsa_, it read. "Looks like Jack found his answer on the names," North said. "But why did the moon tell me?" "Maybe because you were the last guardian chosen?" I shook my head. "No Tooth, I don't think that's why." "He must have a good reason to choose Jack," Bunny joked. Sandy elbowed him. "Well, someone's going to have to go get Elsa." My fellow guardians looked at me. "Ugh! Fine. I'll do it." I opened a window in North's office. "Wind! To Arendelle!" And I was off.

**So. Whatcha think? I tried my best to make North sound like North. New chapter soon...toodles darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got positive reviews and 12 follows! Yay! Let us rejoice with a new chapter.**

The flight to Arendelle wasn't long, but finding it. That was an issue. I almost went back to North's place for directions, but I found it! Who'd wanna live there of all places?! I wonder if their houses are shoved together.

When I got to the place, no one noticed me, so I'm guessing they've never heard of Jack Frost. "Come on moon! Can't you at least hint me?" _Castle_, the moon replied. "Yes! Bingo!" I flew to the castle. She looked well-dressed, so what could she be? I searched high and low. Everywhere basically. Suddenly I ran into a girl with two braids. "Have you seen my sister?" A maid shook her head. The girl with braids sighed. "Oh Elsa." A man came up to the girl and said, "Elsa's probably at her ice castle on the mountain." "You're probably right Kristoff."

"Thank you Kristoff. To that ice castle wind!" This ice castle sure sounded interesting. Soon enough, I arrived in front of a giant ice castle. "Wow." This girl's got skill! So much detail... I walked through the door. "Hello?" I heard someone humming upstairs. "Let it go, let it go! Hmmm, hmm hmm hum hum." Elsa spun around. "Wow..." I had to lean against my staff to keep from falling over. This girl was beautiful. She couldn't see me, I knew that. Hmm...

I used my powers to make it suddenly snow. Frost patterns decorated the floor. "Wha-what? Who's there?!" She made a few icicles appear on the floor. So she had powers too. I smoothed them out, then I wrote my name on the floor. "J-Jack Frost?! That's impossible. This is insane! I'm going mad!" "No you're not. I'm Jack. Hi. Nice castle." "I can't believe it..." "It would actually help me a lot if you believed in me. I'm a guardian now, and you are the newest one. Welcome to the group." "It can't be...I'm a...GUARDIAN?! But I'm queen and-" "Your majesty, I know this is quite a shock to you, but we should really get going." "Going? Where?" "To Santa." "H-He's real too?!" I nodded. I was getting quite exasperated with this girl. "Now come on." "Wait, what?"

I pulled Elsa by the waist closer to me, told her to hold on tight to my body, and we were flying. "You can open your eyes, ya know. I'm not going to hurt you." She opened her eyes and gazed at the town she called home. "This is amazing. Thank you." She squeezed her arms around my stomach a little tighter as we passed over an abyss. "You'd better not drop me, Frost." I chuckled. "I won't. Unless you ask to be dropped." She rolled her eyes. "Nice craftsmanship on your castle, by the way." "Thank you, it's the only thing I've done right with my ice powers." "What do you mean?" "Well..." She told her tale about her ice powers and almost hurting her sister, and how she still needed to control her powers. "I could help you. We have the exact same abilities." "Really?! Thank you! You've done so much for me already." "Please, I just flew you around and offered to tutor you." "It means a lot to me." I smiled. "Well, we will be arriving at North's shortly."

Flying was exhilarating. I loved every second. We'd finally reached North's after flying for what seemed like hours. How does Jack do this everyday and night?! "We should fly around again sometime." I said. "Why Elsa, are you asking me on a date?" I blushed. "N-No! Are you insane?! I just wanted to fly again." Jack smiled that stupid lopsided grin of his. (Secretly, I loved it) "Okay. It'll be fun."

North's workshop was amazing. "So this is where toys are made...wow." "Yep. I was the same way." After walking through the workshop, we met with the other guardians. "Jack! I assume this is Elsa." North said. "Um, yes. Hi there." "Nice to meet you! Oooh! Such white teeth! I'm Toothiana, or Tooth." "Tooth! I'm North. Or Santa." "And I'm Bunny. That's Sandy." A hand waving appeared over Sandy's head. "Hey, that's pretty cool!" "I know right," Jack smirked. Something told me I'd like these Guardians.

**Until next time, Singing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To elphesia: You don't know how happy this made me. I genuinely smiled. :) You'll find out soon enough. ;)**

North sent the other guardians to go grab a few cookies, and beckoned for me to follow him. I did as told. I'm a girl that follows the rules. (Well, except for when I ran off and built my ice castle) But other than that, I'm a bit of a goodie two shoes.

North shut the door once I walked into his office. "What's your center?" "My what?" "Your center. Let me explain." He talked about how his center was his eyes. They could see, and a bunch of other things. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about how many jokes Jack could make out of this conversation. "Ahem. Elsa? Elsa!" I gasped. "Sorry! What?" He chuckled. "Thinking about Jack, huh?" I blushed. "W-what? Pfft. No, of course not! Maybe. Why?" "No reason. Let's go get cookies."

**Meanwhile...**

"So Jack? Got yourself a girl huh?" "Bunny, don't think I won't beat the CRAP outta you right here, right now." He raised his paws, as if he was surrendering. "Okay,okay. Just saying, mate." "But Bunny's right Jack. You and Elsa do..._spark_!" Tooth said. She was such a sucker for romance. "Guys, we're just starting to be friends. Sheesh! It's only been a few hours since we first met!" Above Sandy's head, a heart appeared. "Sandy's so right, love can happen at the most unusual moments." "Whatever. You guys are freaks."

Elsa walked into the room. Everyone stared at the gorgeous girl. "Um...may I have a cookie?" I handed her one. "Oh haha Jack. A snowflake." "I thought you'd like it." I grinned cunningly. No one was speaking. "Guys, when you're done drooling over Elsa here, we'll be waiting for you guys over there." I pointed to the fireplace. I placed a hand on Elsa's lower back, and led her to the room. "Should I be concerned about them?" "Nah. They're usually freaks." She giggled, and I swear that angels sang. I sighed and leaned back in the comfy sofa. "Jack, I didn't realize you liked love seats." I looked at the couch. "Um...hehe..." She laughed at my embarrassment. She leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Got you back." She winked. Love seats don't mean anything, I mean it's just a sofa, but the love part in it makes it a bit intimidating.

Suddenly, she elbowed me and whispered quickly, "Pretend nothing happened!"  
The other guardians took their seats. I stood and made a toast to our new guardian Elsa, instead of North doing it. He seemed pleased, however. I wonder why... I looked over at Elsa and saw her gazing at me. I'd have to joke about it to her later.

**Okay this chapter was pretty useless, but it's a Jelsa story, so it has to have plenty of Jelsa moments, right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, let's start some drama! *hits button* MWAHAHAHA! Let the drama begin!**

"I'd hate to ruin this momentous occasion, but I should really go to Arendelle and inform my sister about me becoming a guardian so she can fill in for me while I'm training, or whatever."

Jack stood immediately. "Let's go then." Bunny snickered. "_Shut up._" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Jack led me through North's Workshop until we reached the exit. When we were outside, Jack grabbed me by the waist again.

"Ready?" I nodded. Into the snowy skies we went.

"So, I saw you staring at me back there at North's." I blushed, hard.

"Please! You? What?! No...of c-course not..."

"Uh-huh. Oookkayyy. Whatever you say."

"Frost, I do NOT like you." This arrogant bastard would NOT get the best of me.

"Then why are you in my arms right now?"

"So I don't fall to my death! I never said I WANTED to be I your arms!" Okay...I actually kind of liked it...maybe...

"Fine then. If you don't want to, maybe you shouldn't." He let go. He LET GO.

"JAAAAAACCKKKK!" I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust him. I had to accept fate. Hopefully I'd land on a huge pile of snow or something. But I felt everything stop. Just STOP. I heard a heart beating. My own? Nope. It was beating even faster than mine, if that's even possible. I looked up.

"No. Nononnono. No! Get away from me!"

"Oh come **ON**! _Seriously_?! I just freaking SAVED you!"

"You wouldn't have had to save me if you'd never let go of me! You're such a child! A pathetic child! You promised and I- **rrrrrr**! You are impossible!"

He set me down on the snow-covered ground. "Okay. Fine. Be that way. Good luck getting to Arendelle. And finding someone else to teach you how to control those ice powers."

I'd really hurt him. Badly. "Jack wait-" Too late. Too late, too late, too late. Couldn't I get ANYTHING RIGHT?!

Ice released from my palms. **(Wow that sounded weird.)** The ice kept building up around me, until I had a wall of ice surrounding me. I cried and buried my face into my cold hands. "Great job Elsa..."

**MEANWHILE**...

A pathetic child. That's what she called me. It ached. I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't make one frost pattern look right. Elsa's words stung. Maybe I was irrational, but she went to far. For me, at least. I sighed and collapsed onto a pile of snow. "Great job Jack...just great. The one girl who actually understood you..."

**I almost cried in the middle of writing this. Sometimes I blow myself away. (Changed the writing style for a certain someone in the reviews)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Happy New Year! Here's to another year of internet procrastinating. Jk, jk. ASDFGHJKL 1,314 views! (I get excited easily) OMG THANKS! Two chapters just for that. ;)**

I traveled to Arendelle on foot, after breaking through the ice I built around me. The stars looked beautiful, but I felt too sad to appreciate it. I glanced up at the moon. It spoke to me, again. Or at least I think that's what those little voices in my head are. "_Stop_," it said. So I did. I fell back onto the snow, speaking to nothing.

"He doesn't understand how much I need him, I don't think even I do. Somehow, I think I need him like the need to breathe. If only..."

**Elsewhere**...

I kicked at the snow. "Stupid, idiot, fool!" I screamed at myself. I am an idiot. Why did even drop her?! I looked to the moon for guidance. "**Stop**," it said. So, I did. I stared at the stars as I felt the cold snow pressing into my back.

"I need her, I really do. She probably doesn't need me. I'm a nothing, she probably hates me."_ I would hate me_, I thought. "Hey!" I got to my feet. "It's not too late! Maybe, just maybe..." Off I flew.

**Moments later**...

"Hi there, snowflake. Miss me?"

"J-Jack?" I was relieved, but then remembered I was angry. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here for you."

"W-what?" Me? Why would he care about little old me?

"Look Elsa, I need to say something." He grabbed my wrist.

I looked into his beautiful, blue eyes.

"I-" Then, darkness.

**Okay short, I know. Next chapter will be longer. I promise and,unlike Jack, I'm quite good at keeping promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was typing and then it all got deleted. DEHBSDLAJEFHJFHIRENJCNDIHBHCIRNIHRUINREU-**

I screamed when I woke up. Only one thing was on my mind: _Jack_.

"Hello your highness. Finally awake, I see." I turned around to see my kidnappers,

**(PAUSES FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT)**

The GUARDIANS?! "What the-?!"

I was astonished. My friends kidnapped me?! I was about to punch Tooth in the face and kick Bunny, until I heard the voice I needed to hear so badly.

"Elsa wait!"

"Jack?" I ran up to him and embraced him. Unfortunately, it was one of those awkward hugs that lasted too long.

"Ahem. Um, Elsa?"

"Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"We didn't kidnap ya mate, Pitch and some guy named Hans did."

"H-Hans?! He got out of jail?" I saw Jack's fists curl into balls when I said this.

"Not to worry! We kill them!" North said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh thank-wait, what?" Not that I didn't want Hans to die, but that's drastic!

"I joking! Can't you take one?"

"Not that I know of..." Jack mumbled.

I glared at him. "Then what happened?"

"Locked them in an unescapable cage!" Tooth said cheerfully.

"Well, that's nice and all, but I still need to go back to Arendelle! I'm sure everyone is worried about their queen!"

"Let's go. My way is the fastest," Jack said.

As soon as we were out the door, however, the question popped into my head.

"How can I trust you?"

"You'd be dead by now if I didn't-"

"Didn't...what?"

He shook his head, his hair even more silvery in the moonlight.

"It's nothing. I imagine you're tired, so come on."

I let him hold me by the waist. I trusted him.

**Hours later...**

Elsa had fallen asleep in my arms. She was so beautiful, even when she was asleep. I shook her gently.

"Hey." I whispered softly, brushing a strand of her blond hair back. "We're here."

**I'll try to update soon! School starts next week though. I might only get to update on the weekends...**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GOOOSSSHHH 28 follows! Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkk! Thank you guys sooooooo much!**

I took a deep breath. Ah..Arendelle. Home sweet home.

"Come on Jack!" I dragged him through the castle gates. The guards were relieved and happy to see me safe and sound.

"Tell Anna to meet me in my chambers. I'm sure she was worried about me."

"Yes your majesty."

"Elsa, w-"

"Let's go!" Up the stairs we went. Unfortunately, I was so caught up in planning what to say to Anna when she meets Jack that I failed to notice what door I opened and shoved Jack into.

"Okay, what?!"

"Wrong room." Jack said. "Hey look, mistletoe Els."

Our decoration closet. "Since when have you called me Els?"

"Just now."

"And about the-" I was cut off with a kiss. It was warm and pleasing. Jack smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and stared at him.

"Ummm...I-"

"We should go now." He said.

So we walked silently to my bedroom.

"What was that?!"

"I'm sorry! It was there, and you're beautiful and-"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Okay that was pretty sweet. Jack began blushing. It was so cute when he was all embarrassed and flustered.

Unfortunately, the conversation was cut off with a knock at the door. "Elsa? You wanted to see me?"

I opened the door. "Anna! Come in." I shut the door behind her. "This is Jack."

"Els, wait-"

"Um, Elsa? There's no one there!" I nudged Jack to make some frost or something. Instead, he picked me up, twirled me, and kissed me.

"J-mmmfff!" was all I could say.

Anna gasped. "I can see him! I can see him!"

Jack let go of me. I grabbed his hand. "Really?! That's great!"

Anna grabbed my hands and jumped up and down. "Eeeeeekkkk!" Jack laughed.

"I'm going to get Kristoff!" Anna flew down the hall.

"You really loosen up around her."

"Well, she is my sister. I love her to death. And what was that second kiss about!?"

"I didn't get to answer your first question. Yes, I do think you are stunning. I have ever since I met you. Secondly, I just wanted to show my love for you Elsa."

"You l-love me?!" He nodded. "I do too." I smiled and kissed him this time. "Now come on, you have some greeting to do!"

**Their first kiss was supposed to be last chapter, but because of stupid technology, it didn't happen. So here. Three kisses just for you guys.**


End file.
